


Walk Me Home

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: It's a humid night in Moominvalley, and Snufkin and Moomin return from a night of skinny dipping.





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I *ABSOLUTELY* listen to p!nk's "Walk Me Home" on repeat for this, don't @ me. This is short, short fluff, but I hope you all enjoy it!

Doing a little hop-dance to Snufkin’s harmonica tune, Moomin twirled under the large yellow moon as they walked down the dirt path towards Snufkin’s campsite and Moomin’s house. It was a humid September night, and they were coming back from a swim. They could have gone for a quick dip in the creek like Mamma and Pappa had done, but it didn’t seem quite as exciting. Instead they had snuck off to a secret swimming hole that Snufkin had found earlier that year, and the dip had been quite pleasant, the swimming hole circled by cattails and large sunflowers. Frogs had sang their songs and the water had felt great. Snufkin had made a tire swing, which he had looked rather ridiculous swinging on when he was naked. Moomin had laughed until tears streamed down from his eyes. Snufkin had then jumped next to Moomin and soaked him in a wave, which he hadn’t minded, because it was so humid.  
Snufkin was only wearing his pants and hat now, his smock tied around his waist, his boots tied together and dangling over his shoulder, his song light and fun in the night air. Moomin and stolen the scarf and was now twirling it around like a dancing ribbon. Snufkin chuckled into the harmonica, making the music go off as he tried not to laugh at Moomin’s silly antics. Moomin did a little flourish of a twist and kicked out his tiny leg, pointing the toe like a ballerina. Snufkin nearly dropped his harmonica, laughing louder now. 

“Shush! You’ll wake up the whole valley!” Moomin giggled, running to Snufkin’s side, paws grasping the free hand. 

“Oh? Music is fine but not laughing? What a hypocrite you’re being Moomin.” Snufkin chuckled, the last of his giggles vanishing in the air above. Moomin made a silly face and rubbed his snout against Snufkin’s nose. 

“Take that!” 

“How is that punishment? I’d do all the crimes in the world if that was how you punished me.” Snufkin giggled, rubbing his nose back. 

“Well then! No more kisses!” Moomin turned his nose up in the air and tried to move away but his lips were now perfect prey. Moomin gave a tiny moan of surprise as Snufkin’s lips brushed against his.

“Hm, okay then, no more kisses I guess.” Snufkin pulled away with a dramatic sigh. 

With a huff Moomin picked up Snufkin over his head, snatching away the harmonica so it wouldn’t get wet, carrying Snufkin towards the creek. Snufkin had just enough time to toss off his smock and shoes before he was tossed into the creek. Moomin jumped in after him. 

“I’m not sleeping tonight at all. It’s too hot.” Moomin complained. 

They both swam towards a small eddy that slowly moved them around in a circle. With a sight of defeat, Snufkin floated on his back, pressing the now wet hat to his head. 

“Oh no, I guess we’ll have to float around in the creek all night, two best friends looking at the moon and stars.” He grinned dramatically. 

“With some smooches?” 

“I thought that was taken off the table?”

“No!” Moomin splashed over and held Snufkin. They bobbed precariously under the water before bobbing back up to the surface. 

“Alright! Alright!” Snufkin laughed and coughed, spitting water out of his mouth. “All the kisses you could want!” He cupped the side of Moomin’s face and rubbed noses together until Moomin’s ears were red. 

It was quite a humid night.


End file.
